Between floor 8 and cloud 9
by poppybiersack01
Summary: Never leave Eren Yeager and Levi Ackerman alone in an elevator...
1. Chapter 1

LEVI P.O.V. :

I was about to go home, tired as fuck from the exhausting day I had behind My back, and the last fucking thing that was left between me and my freakin' bed was : the elevator.  
So I call the little shit and as I enter, I see someone who was already in the small space, certanly someone wh came from the parking Under the building.  
Anyhow, I enter d the guy looks up at me, and god fucking dammit he was beautiful.

I'm talking about tan skin, firm full lips, straigth nose, messy chocolate hair, tall and slim but sligthly ripped, and for the love of motherfucking J sus those eyes...

A brigth blue-green with..bits of gold and amber... Viridian green...or ... turquoise? I didnt know how to describe them, they wher vibrating, moving and drooping in emotions.

But one stood out rigth now.

Lust.

Oh god i want to bang this kid so bad now.

EREN P.O.V. :

So I was about to look at the floor I was at when, as I looked up, someone entered the elevator.

Holy shit.

He was shorter then me but fuck that, the dude was fucking hot.

He was wearing a white button up, tigth black suit pants and his jacket hung on his middle finger, thrown over his shoulder.  
He had one hand in his Pocket and god did that shirt fit him well. It showed of his ripped body, the sleeves where rolled up till his elbows and his arms where so muscular.  
Gods his face.  
That icy look sent shivers down my spine, his grey-blue eyes where piercing trough Me. His raven lashes hooded them so sensually, and his jet black hair contrasted so well with his pale skin.

God please fuck me rigth the fuck now.

LEVI P.O.V. :

I coudn't stop staring at him, he was just so attractive. I felt like a pirate, amazingly attracted to the beautiful gems that his eyes where. Shimering in the hooded ligth of the elevator.  
He looked back at me and i felt desire in his gaze, a deep want...

And i felt it in myself.

He was a kid, a stranger, but god damn i wanted to slam him onto the wall, rip his clothes off and take him all.

EREN P.O.V. :

If the sexual tension in the cabin wasn't at its higest level yet then it would soon be.  
I wanted this dude to ravish me and take my virginity so bad.

I looked at him once more and walked up to the elevator buttons, pressed the red one, and the elevator stopped, between floor 8 and 9.

A woman's voice responded at the intercom:

-Ladies and gentlemen, the elevator is trapped fr an unknow reason, please excuse us for this incident. Is everyone alrigth ?

And then the guy spoke. Holy shit his voice sounded like meleted chocolate and caramel...

-Yes.. Everything is alrigth. When will the rescue be there...? Even the woman at the end of the intercom seemed flustered.  
-A-alrigth...G-g-g-good uhm...t-the machine will start again over ..an hour ...G-Goodbye...  
_Bye bye~

Oh my god what did i just do?!

Oh...Oh...Oh my god he is comming towards me!

-So ...What's up with the dirty looks and the elevator trap kid?

Godness take my virginity !

-Oh..? well gladly...  
Wait ... DID I SAY THAT OUT LOUD?

Oh god, he pushed me against the wall and-

He is kissing me.

-By the way...My name is Levi...Just so you know what you will have to scream soon...  
-M-My name...Is Eren...  
-Nice name...Eren...

He just whispered that in my ear whyle licking it.

I moaned.

PETRA P.O.V. :

Oh my god, they dont know there are cameras in the elevator...  
Oh my god they are gonna bang..  
Oh god i can't Watch! I-I-I-I...Can't stop watching !

WHY AM I PUTTING THE VOLUME LOUDER ? 


	2. Chapter 2

EREN POV:

I moaned louder when he lifted up my shirt and his large slightly caloused hands crept up my hips and chest to touch my bare nipples. I never knew they where so sensitive, it was incredibly embarassing and I am pretty sure I was red as a beet by now but who cares ? Levi will soon be inside of me and that was all me and my twitching hole could think of right now.

His tongue licked me up my neck and I moaned louder grabbing his shirt as my mouth hung open and i exposed my throat for him.  
He picked me up by my legs and wrapped them around his hips grinding on me making my eyes shoot open with a weak whimper. Damn he knew what he was doing.  
I reached out for his belt and unbuckled it quickly to open his pants and palm him trough his boxers. God he was big ! And shit i wanted him inside of my mouth and ass so bad!

-Please..Please Levi! The name rolled off my mouth with an undertone of begging and exstasy.

Levi POV :

Shit what this boy could do to me. Does he realise he made me get a hard on just by fucking groping me ?! Usually I could control myself but here, now, man was I going wild! I pretty much guessed he was a virgin and just the taught of that tight untouched ass around me made me groan in need.  
I quickly took off his pants and boxers and turned him around so he'd face the elevator mirror. I wasnt going to be a dick, this kid was hot enough to make me go nuts for fuck's sake so I was going to make him loose his mind.  
I spread his asscheeks and just shoved my tongue up there, I didnt care anymore, and from the insane scream I got in return I knew I had done good.  
His legs shivered and if I didnt have the least bit of control I would have shoved myself inside of him right now but I coudnt do that.

So I prepped him well adding a first then a second finger, scissoring him then adding a third and even a fourth, I was tempted by teasing him and adding a fifth one but that would have been too much, the kid had already came once from me finger fucking his warm ass so I didn't want to make us both wait any longer.

I turned him around, let him open my shirt, and, picking him up by his tighs to ram him against the mirror, I shoved myself inside of him.

EREN POV :

-OH GOD YES ! I coudn't stop screaming by now, this guy was just hitting my sweet spots so much it was unbearable. I scratched down his back and bit his neck violently, marking him as mine as I screamed to the top of my lungs His name was the only thing on my mind, the only thing I could scream and moan, or else I was babbling nonsense.

\- YES YES A-AH SO GOOD F-AH ! FUCK ! M-MORE !

Okay , Not the only thing on my mind, it was pretty hard to forget his raging hard on filling me up and pounding me like a mad dog in heat. Jesus Christ could you believe this guy had a dick piercing ?

I felt myself get hotter and hotter, I begun to sweat and pant, my vision got white and blurry, and I felt myself tighten up as I reached my climax and came with a drawn out moan of his name .

-Levi! ahh...

Levi POV :

Jesus he clenched too tight for me to handle.  
His insides where already so warm and pulsating around me this was too much, I came burried deep inside of him and heard him moan, felt him shiver, when my warm come filled him.  
He was shining with sweat unshed tears in his eyes and panting uncontrollably... Damn this was the best fucking sex I ever had... So something kinda slipped out.

-You're comming home with me tonight brat, and I'm not letting you leave. This is your fault, better get used to me.

So...

I was'nt awaiting him to smile like I just gave him the heavens on a sliver plate.

-Yes Levi...

Petra POV :

OH MY GOD .

.

.

.

.

.

I NEED NEW PANTIES! 


End file.
